Ready  Mello Love Story  Chapter 1 Demo
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: Mello and Emerald have known each other for years, despite the fact she's Near's twin, but when Mello decides to leave Wammy's Emerald is happy to follow. But Mello can't resist letting his curiosity get the best of him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think your ready

Chapter 1

L

I was shocked when I heard the news. "L is dead," said Roger, putting his head down. I sat in between Near, my twin brother, and Mello, my best friend and secret crush for 5 years. (Mello age 14, Near age 12-13). L was very close to me. I was one of his successors ,you know. I had spent the first 9 years of my life under L's shadow and finally one day L decided I had learned everything I need to learn about being a detective and that I need to learn the basics of normal things. The only reason L took my instead of Near is because of my _specialties_. These specialties including mind reading, abilities to sense danger, determine death (my power that scared me the most) and abilities that are ridiculous like force field protection, and mind manipulation. I was called a Sentaku (chosen in Japanese). Both Near, Mello, Matt, and L knew of my powers but no one else. Even because of my specialties Near was always head of Whammy's and my and Mello where always tied for second.

"So? Who did he pick? Me, Emerald, or Near?" yelled Mello, getting out of his seat. I used my powers to calm him down a bit. He turned to me "Emmy! Stop it, I need to get my anger out." He said to me. "Chill, Mello. Yelling isn't going to bring him back." I say. Me and Mello are best friends. He was hesitant to even look at me when we met (thanks to my brother) but over time he saw I was NOT like my brother and more like Mello. I could easily get emotion, and sometimes it got the better of me. Mello ignored me and turned to Roger. "WELL!". Roger sighed "He never picked, and not he won't be able too.". That threw me over the edge. "What? What do you mean 'he ain't pick?'" I said standing up. " '_didn't _pick' grammar errors." he said avoiding the problem. "Then it hit me. We were here talking about who gets to be L but not L himself. "H-How did he die." I ask. "Was is Kira?" Mello asked/screamed. "We believe so." said Roger. My mind black out. I wasn't listen to Mello's Rant. 'Kira? But how, no, this must be a mistake! L was strong than that. He knew who Kira was- so, he had to be illuminated. I got snapped out of my thought when heard a _ridiculous_ statement. "Why don't you three work together?" said Roger. "HA!" I said, "You must have never met Mello." I say sitting down. "You know what, maybe Near should be L, he doesn't get emotional like I do," "Mello, I" I said but he cut me off. "Whatever I'm leaving this damn institute. I'm almost 15! Time I start living my own life." I was shocked. I heard Roger's office door slam. I got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Emerald? You really aren't considering going with him? Are you?" asked Roger. I turned toward him with tears in my eyes. "Are you two out your damn minds? Your just going to let him leave? Whatever, don't answer. But if he leaves I leave too." I say opening the door. "Emerald! Your one of the most valuable students you can't leave." yelled Roger. "It's because of my powers, ain't it? Not because of my smarts. To tell you the truth I always wanted to leave. I never wanted L to bring me here." I said walking out the door. I had to find Mello. And Fast.

I found him in his room, packing his bag. "Mello," I say. "Save it, I'm leaving. That's finally." he said. I nod. "Take me with you ,please. Don't leave me here with Near. Take me and Matt. " I ask. He shakes his head. "Let it go, Emmy. I'm leaving." my tears spilled over. I went over to my bed and lifted the corner of my mattress. There had to be at least 360 dollars. I picked up the money and went back over to the saddened blonde. "If you let me follow, then I can support us all. Me, Matt, and you. I'll even get a job. Please?" I ask. He glanced at me and then the money. He picked it up and counted threw it in a matter of seconds. He gave me a small nod. "We may need to get jobs." he said. I say next to him. "Where are exactly are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer for a couple of seconds. "Los Angela, were join the mafia, they have strong Allies we can use to catch Kira. Your powers can also help. You can't be killed because no one knows your name. What is it anyway?" he asked. My heart skipped. I didn't know my name. My name was S, but I used Emerald because that was my favorite color. "I honestly, don't know. People always called me S, and sense I'm and orphan I don't know." I say. Mello narrowed his eyes at me. "But isn't Near your brother, your blood twin brother?" he asks. "Yes, but I was unwanted by my parents from the start, therefore they refused to name me. I recall they called me 'it' or 'the kid'. Later when they died when I was 4, I had yet to be named. So when L found me he named me E for Extraordinary ." I say explaining. Mello looked astonished. "You don't have a name? " he asked. "No." I say pulling out my luggage. I opened it, my clothes were already packed. Well, never _unpacked_. Everyday I get dressed at night I'd wash it and refold it in the luggage. Matt strolled in. "I'm in, I'm coming," he said nearly shouting over the sound of guns and grenades from his game. "Not if your broke." said Mello. Matt frowned. "I only got 420 saved. " he pouted. "Good enough," Mello said zipping up his luggage. "Were joining the mafia." I told matt. "Cool, like grand thief auto?" he said. "I thought it would be more like the Sopranos." I said. "Well need new wardrobe if we stay like this we could be easily spotted, well go to the store tomorrow and then were off." said Mello. "Cool, I want to be a Lolita!" I say. "No, that'll way you down, plus there weird." he said. "How about bad girl or harajuku?" I ask. "There okay." I smile. "I'll be back." I say walking out the large room into the hallway, which was still buzzing with children. "I heard that she's leaving with Mello, such a kiss up!" whispered one girl to another. That's one thing I learned about being Mello's friend. Mello is described as a bad boy, and with every bad boy there are the bad boy lovers. I like Mello, too and had a crush on him for many years now. It's obvious I like him but either he is oblivious to it or just doesn't give a damn. But then there are the other girls. The girly ones that never got close to Mello like I did. They occasionally picked on me, causing me to get into a lot of fights, and empting out Matt's pockets because he has to continuously buy us chocolate to calm me and Mello down.

I walked past the two girls and continued to down the hall. I stopped at a white door with the name 'Near' on a name plate drilled to the door. I walked in, I don't bother to knock because he'll probably know it's me. Who else would come into the albino's room. "Near?" I ask as I look at the small boy sitting in the middle of the floor. "What?" he asks. " Are you okay? You know, with me leaving?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Why are you even friends with that blonde-haired menace? He's not a good friend. Remember the time he beat you down because he was mad at _me_?" he asks. I remember, I had pushed him to 3rd place once, and he hit me and kicked him repeatedly. Thank god for Matt, but after that I had to spend a week in the infirmary. "He apologize though, plus when he's not mad he's kind of cool to hang around." I say looking down. "Don't let your foolish crush blind you, Emerald. " he says beginning to stack some dice. "I'm not just a 'foolish crush' Near, you'd know that if you actually tried talking to us once in a while. Me and Mello are best friends, and where ever he goes, I go. You'd do it too if you actually had a friend!" I said and immediately regretted it. "Get out, now!" said Near, he sound hurt. "Near, I didn't mean I-" I say "Get out, leave me alone. I don't care if you go or not." he interrupted. I frowned but did as he said. I sat outside his door. "You don't have to stay out there," said Near from inside. I sighed mentally and went back to the room me and the Red and Blonde headed boys shared. I sat down on my bed, and looked at Matt who was on my laptop. "I got the train tickets.

There for tomorrow at 5:30. Mel, you know where the Mafia hideout is right." asked Matt. Mello nodded. "Where taking a train? Why?" I ask. "Less security, more safe. " answers Mello. I nod. " We need new wardrobe, fake ID's and lots more. " I say out of the blue. "why?" ask Matt. " We could be easily identified in these clothes, ID's can let us do more things like get better jobs, come in possession of some guns, and stuff." I say. They nod. "We can get new clothes tomorrow. But for now, tomorrows going to be a long day. We got to get some rest. After Dinner we got to go strait to bed.

"Okay." both me and Matt agree. I take out me dairy and begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow__ me and Mello are leaving Wammy's, finally! I regret the day L brought me here. But L's gone so, there's nothing stopping me, right? But I am hurting that L is gone. He was like a father to me. I was almost sure he'd pick me as his successor until I met Mello. I am excited though, Me and Mello can finally leave his little fan girls. It's just me, him, and Matt. The only thing pulling at my soul is Near. Even though me and Near are complete opposites in personality, we are still twins, were still siblings. Maybe one day I'll see him again but either way I'm going with Mello, the boy I love. I deserve to go with him right? I've waited 5 years for him to realize I wasn't just a video playing, chocolate loving girl, but that I'm actually useful. But the nightmares have been coming again, getting worse and worse. Every day I check Mello's life span, and it's getting lower and lower. Less than 7 years now. But when he dies, I know exactly what to do. It'll possible kill me or halves my life but I'll be worth it, eventually. I know Mello will be the one to catch Kira. With me at his side._

_Signed Emerald (Mello's crush)_

I closed the small red book and put it in my luggage. I saw Mello looking at me. I smiled at him and got up to go to the bathroom, damn you mountain dew!

Mello's POV-YAY!

I saw her get up and head for the bathroom, perfect. I slipped my hand into her luggage. "Mello, you shouldn't do that. " said Matt. "Yea but I don't care." I say flipping threw the pages until the latest entry. I quickly read threw the short paragraph. My mouth fell open. She would die for me? My life span? She _loves _me? Why me, like really? I was so wrapped up in the questions buzzing in me head I didn't even realize when Emmy came out the bathroom. "MELLO!" she scream swiping the book out my hands. I looked up. "What did you read? How much do you know?" she asked angry. She glanced at the page. Her eyes grew wide. "Mello... how much did you read?" she asked. "All of it. And I don't like you, I like Kat, you know that. " the book dropped from her hands. Kat was the most popular orphan of the orphanage. She was dumb almost last on the list but she made up what lacked in smarts with glamour. "That's why I didn't tell you Mello. I knew you'd reject me. " She says tears brimming. "Emerald! Please don't cry! we can just me friends, right?" I ask. "You know what? Right now, I don't even feel like being your **friend.** She said walking out the door, closing it with a loud BAM!

Emerald's POV-

I don't know if I'm going with Mello now, but right now I knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ready

Chapter 2

Stealer, Cheater, Beat her!

**Discalimer: Mello, Matt and any other character portrayed here is not mine**

**But Kat and Emerald are soul property of me.**

**Any similarity with characters is a accident.**

**Author's note:**Sorry I've been gone, my computer got a virus and then I didn't feel like writing so…

Mello's POV

Me and Mello ran down the hall to the living room when we heard a loud CRASH. I was surprised at what I saw. There was Emerald, being held back by Roger, thrashing franticly might I add, and Kat with a large bruise on her arm and a black eye. Emerald had a large cut on her left check that was dripping blood. Emerald continued to trash until she freed herself and jumped on Kat, who was a few yard away. The two girls began to fight again, Emerald clearly winning. Kat pushed Emerald into a table and Emerald's head hit the wood with a loud THUD! Emerald grabbed a glass vase full of water and flowers off the table and crashed it over Kat's head. Causing Kat to hit the ground with a loud CRASH! He head was bleeding and you could see small pieces of glass entwined in her hair. Her eyes were staring strait but you could she her chest going up and down, breathing heavily. Emerald slid to the ground and sighed as if she was satisfied with her doings. I ran over to Kat and checked her pulse. I could feel Emeralds eye blazing into me and Kat. Roger stood there astonished but then snapped out of it. "Emerald! In my office now!" he yelled. Wow I've never seen him that angry. "I'd think it'd be appropriate if Mello came to, he is the main root of the story." she said. For a second she sounded like Near, showing no emotion, nor fear, nor happiness. Roger stunned said "Okay, if you insist, then Mello, please follow me." said Roger. I sighed and followed.

Emerald's POV

I took a seat on the far left and Mello on the far right. "Okay, how did this incident start?" asked Roger. "I know,..." I say telling him the whole story. He nodded slowly throughout the story. Mello even threw in his own commentary. "Well, I think your in the wrong, Emerald. Fighting Kat wasn't going to make Mello like yo- " said Roger. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLLY THINK THAT CAN YOU? " I say but then try to calm myself. I heard a loud crack from behind me. It was Mello who was eating his chocolate. I sighed. "Whatever, I suppose your right. But I just want Mello to see me, and to look at me like he looks at Kat. Whenever Kats in the room I feel like a loser. I feel invisible." I say. "Well, I'm sorry, but I just don't like you the way I like Kat. It's not my fault. " says Mello crossing my arms. I look at Mello (The way he looked at Near when the were in 's office.) "Why? She's a BIMBO! A dumb slut! Get over her! she's a walking teen pregnancy." I yell. "You know what? Forget it, fuck off." I say sitting back down in my chair. "Emerald!" said Roger. "MATT! I NEED CHOCOLATE!" I yell. Chances are Matt was outside the door waiting for us. The door opened and the red headed boy threw a foil wrapped chocolate bar at me. I quickly grabbed it out of the air and unwrapped it. Taking a large piece and breaking off with a loud CRACK! "Well, Emerald because of your actions and foul language I expect you to apologize to Kat and Mello, and your grounded for a month" "No I am not grounded. Remember I'm leaving tomorrow." I say and turn to Mello to say, "If our offer still stands, you know, 360 dollars can make a BIG difference when your out in the world by yourself." Mello bites his lip. 360 dollars didn't seem like much but it did help. "Plus my powers can really help you if the mafia prepares to attack." I say. Mello nods. "The MAFIA? Why would you want to join the MAFIA?" asks Roger. Mello explained his plan and Roger sighed. "I suppose but I still expect a apologize to go to Kat." said Roger to Me. I roll my eyes and nod .Me and Mello walk out of Roger's Office just in time for the dinner bell to ring. Mello Stopped me.

"Why did you fight Kat? Tell me the truth not the bullshit you just told Roger." he asks me. I bit my lip. It was hard lying to a genius. "I did cause she is a stealer. Even if we didn't date you were mine. My best friend and the only one I could open up too besides Matt. I don't mean to be mean or rude, but was like you belonged to me. You where so close in reach that I guessed to belonged to me and that you were mine and nobody could change that. But when you read my diary and told me you like Kat, it was like Kat snatched you out my reach." I say making my way to the large white room with gold accents that we called 'dinning hall'. "I understand what you mean but, you didn't have to do that. You didn't have to go that far." he says following. "I just wanted to be seen, like I said in Rogers office, you don't look at me like you do Kat, I just want to be seen differently. I don't want to be 'one of the guys' , I want to be 'the hot girl'. I guess only blonde - headed, pink loving, bitches get to be the 'hot' girls. I say opening the door to the dinning hall. Before Mello could answer we both heard a hi pitch voice scream "MELLO! YO HO!OVER HERE!". It was Kat, obviously she was bandaged up and out the infirmary. We walk over to her table. All her minions giggle. "So Mello, I heard you like me. Well I like you too." said Kat getting up out of her seat. Mello smirked devilishly. I glared holes trough Kat. She got up to Mello and lightly kissed him on the check. "You know what? I'm out of here. Bye Bitches." I say turning around. I used my english accent on the 'bye bitches' part =3 . Mello stayed with the bitches until it was time to get our food. He sat down across from me and Matt. He closed his eyes. "Kat's coming with us." He said. "WHAT? Are you out your god-given mind? We can't afford another ticket." I say. "I know but I was expecting you to drop out of the plan." Mello said. I hated how his icy blue eyes stared into me. "Forget it. I'm not dropping out of the plan." I say, he frowns. "Either way she's coming." says Mello. "She'll be dead weight, plus we CAN'T afford it!" says Matt speaking up. They start to argue so I leave.

FF bedtime

I closed my eyes and let the nightmare begin. It was always the same story.

Dream MODE

Me and Mello were in a truck somewhere. Mello was hunched over the steering wheel, dead. There was a small TV screen attached to the dashboard. It was a news broadcast reporting that a brown haired man in a red car was killed. I can tell that man was Matt. I have gone through this dream so many times before, so I knew what to do. I heard a woman in the back of the truck. She was on the phone. "Hello? Light? I did it, I killed the man." she said into the receiver. I guessed the man she referred to was Mello. I looked at Mello, there was no trauma, as if he just dropped dead. There was a large scar on his face (I wonder why). The only thing that was out of place was the window between the back of the pick up truck and the front. The window was smashed, which I guess because when Mello was killed my the woman he crashed. But how did he die. I searched through my brain tiring to piece together the puzzle. Light? Light, I've heard that name before. Just before L's death (we stayed in touch) he had told be he was handcuffed to a guy named, Light. That didn't help. L was working on the Kira case though. Maybe that was it. He was killed my the Death Note. (I have special powers so I know of different supernatural activities.) I opened the truck door and raced out side. The back of the truck was locked from the outside. If the dream went as it always have, I'd know what to do. Just pray I don't wake up to soon.

Normal Mode

Mello shook me, telling me to wake up. Damn. Just damn. I opened my eyes and peered at the boy who had a stern look on his face, "Wake up were going to Macy's to shop." he says. I laugh. "Macy's? Did Kat pick that? Like come on, Hot Topic's across the street! " I say. Kat sashays into the room and lean next to Mello and says "So Marshmallow? did you tell her were we're going?" she says. I laugh, I couldn't stop. "Marsh**MELLO**w? Seriously?" I say. Mello looks angry out his mind. "I need chocolate," he says stomping out the room.

FF train station

We went to Hot Topic because Kat was 'overruled' by Matt, Mello and I. I got a black tube top that looked like a corset with a fishnet top over it. I had a leather jacket on over it that ended right beneath the bust, over the knee boots and some black leather shorts. Everything was black which made my snow white hair and pale skin pop out. I wore smoky eye shadow, and red lipstick. I wore large black tinted shades over my eyes. I was going for the 'Mafia bad-girl look', which easily applied to this situation. Mello wore a vest with a red and white rosary, black leather pants. Matt wore a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and some new converse. He died his hair brown. He didn't change much because he wanted to buy the new DSi XL. Kat wore a black Lolita dress once I convinced he that 'black is sliming', a black chocker with some chain links attached, black silk gloves and some Doc Martens combat boots. We all looked completely different, 2 leather-wearing 'I mean business' - looking, hot teen agers, 1 skater boy, and one lady-gaga Lolita. Wow. I heard a loud CRACK from the strawberry blonde next to me as he bit into his chocolate. The train was coming in 5 mins. My phone went off. It was a text message

_You remember our deal? I hope you do, cause I'm coming for you_

_signed B_

My breath hitched in my lungs. I had totally forgot about our agreement! I thought L called it off! I looked around to see if I could find _him. _Mello must have noticed my panic expression. " Emerald, are you okay?" he asked. I shake my head. "No, but it doesn't involve you." I say. I prayed to the heavens that the train would come and that _he wasn't on it._ I began to search threw my bag for a chocolate bar to calm be down, but my eyes grew wide when I could only find strawberry jam.


End file.
